


Look After You

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, surgeon!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Look After You

You wake up with a groan, clutching your aching stomach and your throbbing head. You slowly open your eyes and squint at the brightness around you. Slowly looking around, you realise that you’re not in your room. The room doesn’t look familiar but the cleanliness and whiteness of the room, along with the beeping monitor next to you and the IV attached to your arm, instantly tells you that you’re in a hospital.

You try to sit up but the pain your body is in wouldn’t allow you to get very far so you lie back down on the bed. You try to think back to the reason why you would be in there and it remains unclear. All you can remember is being in the kitchen at your work, talking to your friend, before feeling a stabbing pain in your stomach and blacking out.

“I figured it was you when I saw your name on the chart.” A familiar voice enters the room. “I just had to check myself. I mean what are the chances of you ending up in the hospital I’m working at?”

“Im Jaebum?” You say unsurely, your headache not helping you think clearly.

“The one and only.” Jaebum says beaming down at you.

“So you became a doctor after all.” You groan out, remembering that this is what he was studying back at school.

“A surgeon actually.” He smiles again, before looking at your chart.

* * *

Jaebum was a friend from college. You met through your roommate Jackson. The two of you really got along since you shared the same interests. You also had a massive crush on him because not only was he insanely attractive, he was also caring and intelligent. You shouldn’t be surprised to see him as a doctor.

The last time you saw Jaebum was after a drunken night out, about a year ago. You bumped into him in a  bar and the two of you caught up over drinks. More than a few drinks later, you found yourselves in his apartment, lips attached to each other and a mess of limbs under the sheets. You woke up earlier than him, and gathered your clothes quickly before leaving, after realising that you won’t be able to handle his rejection.

Jaebum tried to get in contact with you after that night but you had ghosted him completely. Messages and phone calls going unanswered. He tried to coax some info from Jackson to no luck, considering you didn’t tell anyone about that night.

Jaebum didn’t think that you were the kind of person that would do this. He thought things had gone pretty well. The two of you may have had a few drinks that night, but the things he had felt towards you and how things escalated, were things he felt even if he was sober.

You didn’t know that Jaebum had harboured feelings for you too.

* * *

“Your chart doesn’t really say anything, so what’s up with you?” Jaebum asks concerned.

“I don’t really remember much except having really bad stomach cramps and now I’m in the hospital.”

“Shit, Y/N why didn’t you say earlier?” Jaebum furrows his brows. “How bad is the pain out of ten?”

“It is a solid fifteen.” You hiss, unable to hold it in any longer. You had wanted to appear strong and unaffected in front of him, but this pain wasn’t helping.

“Alright, I need to see how tender it is, so I need to touch your belly.” Jaebum informs you and can see the apprehension in your features. “Don’t worry, Y/N. I’m just a doctor tonight. Let me have a look please?”

You eventually give a nod after taking a deep breath, trying to steel yourself. You cry in out pain as soon as he touches your side.

“I’ve barely touched you.” Jaebum says in concern. “I’m ordering an MRI for you right now. It’ll be okay. I’ll look after you.”

* * *

After the MRI had finished and they brought you back to your room, the pain had increased tenfold. They’d already given you morphine but it wasn’t working. All of a sudden you hear footsteps rushing down the hallway. Jaebum suddenly barges into the room and starts preparing your bed to transport you.

“What’s going on Jaebum?!” You cry out to him.

“You have appendicitis. I’m bringing you to the operating room now so we can get your appendix out.”

“Oh my God.” You’re unable to stop the tears from coming and Jaebum grabs your hand, and offers you a gentle smile.

“Hush Y/N. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. You trust me right?”

“I do.” You look him in the eyes and plead. “Please tell me you’re the one who’s going to do it.”

“Of course. You’re too important to me. I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

You wake up with another groan a few hours later, feeling a little groggy. The pain on your side is considerably less. That would mean that the surgery was successful. You turn to your left and see Jaebum sleeping on a chair that he had brought right close to your bed. You quickly reach out to touch and cradle his cheek, and he stirs awake.

“You know you can get fired for sleeping on the job right?” You say playfully.

“Lucky I’m off duty.” Jaebum gives you a sleepy grin. “How are you feeling?”

“A little tired. Apart from that I feel better.”

“That’s good.” Jaebum smiles before sitting up. “Everything went well during the operation. There’s nothing for you to worry about. You’ll just be here on bed rest for a few more days and you can go home after that.”

“Thank you, Jaebum.” You smile at him before looking at your hands that are clutching the sheets in front of you. “You should go home. You must be tired after everything. You don’t have to stay with me.”

“I don’t have to go home yet.” Jaebum looks at you. “I also took the next three days off to look after you.”

“You don’t have to do that.” You shake your head at him. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking. But I want to do it.”

“I don’t deserve it.” You hang your head. “Not after the way I ghosted you after that night.”

“Why did you do that?” Jaebum asks hesitantly, not entirely sure if he’s ready to hear the answer.

“I was scared.” You sigh. “We both had a few drinks that night, and I wasn’t ready for you to regret it in the morning and reject me.”

“Do you regret that night?”

“Never.” You answer him honestly. “I’ve had feelings for you for as long as I can remember. I-”

You are interrupted as Jaebum turns you to look at him, and plants a gentle kiss on your lips.

“You should’ve answered the phone then, so I could’ve told you that I had always felt the same towards you.” Jaebum kisses you again. “I know this sounds weird, but I’m really glad you had appendicitis.”

“Me too.” You laugh before pulling him in for another kiss, to make up for all the times that you missed out on.


End file.
